A fuel cell of a known structure includes: an electrode assembly that has an electrolyte interposed between a pair of electrodes; a pair of separators that are arranged across the electrode assembly, where one of the separators facing one of the electrodes has an oxidizing gas conduit, while the other of the separators facing the other of the electrodes has a fuel gas conduit; and a sealing member that is formed along periphery of the electrode assembly in a gap between the pair of separators. In the fuel cell of this known structure, a supply of hydrogen is fed as a fuel gas to the fuel gas conduit, whereas a supply of the air is fed as an oxidizing gas to the oxidizing gas conduit. Hydrogen is separated into proton and electron at one of the electrodes (anode) facing the fuel gas conduit. The proton passes through the electrolyte and shifts to the other electrode (cathode), while the electron runs through an external circuit and shifts to the cathode. Oxygen included in the air reacts with the proton and the electron to produce water at the cathode. This electrochemical reaction generates an electromotive force. The sealing member is an adhesive layer for bonding the two separators to each other and functions to prevent direct contact of oxygen with hydrogen on the peripheries of the respective electrodes.
Disassembly of the fuel cell is often required for recovery and recycle of the expensive electrode assembly (especially the electrodes containing noble metal catalysts) from the used fuel cell, for separated collection or disposal of the used fuel cell, and for evaluation of the performance of the electrode assembly in the used fuel cell. For example, a fuel cell disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-151112 has a linear member placed between a sealing member and a separator. The linear member is pulled out to peel off the sealing member for disassembly of the fuel cell.
In the structure of this prior art fuel cell, however, when the linear-member is tightly stuck to the sealing member, the pulling action of the linear member outward may not move the linear member sufficiently or may destroy the linear member. The sealing member may thus not be peeled off successfully. This structure accordingly does not ensure effective and efficient disassembly of the fuel cell. This structure also requires the linear member between the sealing member and the separator and thus undesirably increases the total number of required elements.